Disney Song Parodies
by CC Lartson
Summary: A collection of Disney songs whose lyrics have been rewritten to have to do with marching band.
1. Voices of the Band

Hey guys! I reposted this first chapter and the second one is coming very soon I promise!  
Disclaimer: So I don't get sued: I don't own Disney or any Disney songs and I don't own marching band either, but I 'm not sure who does...

* * *

Voices of the Band (Colors of the Wind) 

You think I'm an ignorant band geek  
And you've played so many sports,  
I guess it must be so  
But still I can not see,  
If the talent-less one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know…

You think you'll win whatever sport you land in  
The school is just a dead thing you can claim,  
But I know every kid, teacher and janitor  
Has a life, has an opinion, has a name

You think the only people who are people,  
Are the mindless jocks who look and think like you  
But if you walk the staff lines of some music,  
You'll hear notes you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard a trumpet sing to the full moon?  
Or asked a flute how hard it is to trill?  
Can you march in step with 90 other people?  
Can you play with all the voices of the band?  
Can you play with all the voices of the band?

Come run around the track until you pass out,  
Come do as many push-ups as you like,  
Come stand at attention and learn some self control,  
And stop looking around 'cause no one's saying 'hike'

The drummers and the brass are my brothers  
The clarinets and saxes are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other,  
In one family, in one sound that never ends

Have you ever heard a trumpet sing to the full moon?  
Or have drum majors tell you to mark time?  
Can you march in step with 90 other people?  
Can you play with all the voices of the band?  
Can you play with all the voices of the band?

How high can a flugelhorn play?  
If you knock them down,  
Then they'll never say

And you'll never hear the trumpet sing to the full moon,  
For whether we can play or throw a ball  
We need to march in step with 90 other people  
We need to play with all the voices of the band

You can rule the school and still,  
All you'll rule is school until  
You can play with all the voices of the band

* * *

There you go guys! Hope you enjoyed and please, don't forget to review!!  
ROCK ON!!  
CC Lartson 


	2. Here In The Band

Hello again people! This is the second installment of my Disney song collection. The song is Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid and I call it Here in the Band.  
Disclaimer: I guess I should say again that I don't own Disney or the Little Mermaid or marching band in general.

* * *

Here in the Band (Under the Sea-The Little Mermaid) 

The homework is always greater  
In somebody else's class  
You dream of transferring elsewhere  
But you ain't getting out that fast  
Just hear all the sounds around you  
Just walk through the band room door  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What better class is you looking for?

Here in the band  
Here in the band  
Yea it be tighter  
Homework is lighter  
Here in this land  
In other class they work all day  
Outside the band they slave away  
While we be strayin'  
Off in our playin'  
Here in the band

Right here the pit is real happy  
As up and down scales they roll  
The drumline plays just as happily  
They drum with a lot of soul  
Other electives ain't so lucky  
They in for a worser route  
Just think when the class gets crowded  
They'll all just get shifted out

Here in the band  
Here in the band  
We will be playing, dancing, and saying  
Give us a hand!  
While other teachers give us exams  
Here in the band that ain't our plan  
No reason to fear us  
You've got to hear us  
Here in the band  
Here in the band  
Melody's sweet here  
Bass got the beat here  
We be a clan  
When the BD puts his hands up high  
We all stand up and let our music fly  
The band's got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Here in the band

The front row's the horns with one baritone part  
Our trombones sound great and they're never sharp  
The trumpets and cornets  
And the sousaphones  
The drums are the heart of the band  
Cause we all can play  
The chords on a string  
The band's rocking out  
Our instruments sing  
The flutes and clarinet  
They know how they're set  
And hear them saxes blow!

Yea, here in the band!  
Here in the band  
With all the sections  
Coming in playing  
In this great land  
What have they got beyond this place,  
When we're together in this space?  
Everyone playing  
Knows what they're saying  
Here in the band  
Everyone knows  
How to put on a show  
Here in the band  
Everyone marks time  
Where we have no time  
That's why we're prouder  
When it is louder  
We are together  
Only forever  
HERE IN THE BAND!

* * *

There you have it, chapter two! If you noticed a few times in there it looks like there are a few wrong uses of the words be and is. I'm actually trying to use Sebastian's Caribbean accent so if you're wondering then there you go. Remember to review!  
Rock On!!  
CC Lartson 


	3. It's A Small Bus

Long time, no see, I know. Summer is here now and I've got nothing to do but write. So write I shall.  
Disclaimer: Does anyone even know who writes these songs? It's a good thing they do though, or I would have a lot of time on my hands. Disney owns the original lyrics...I'm just twisting them around for my own amusement.

* * *

It's A Small Bus (It's A Small World)

It's a time of laughter, a land of peers  
It is time to sing songs by Britney Spears  
With these seats that we share  
And the smells we're aware  
It's a small bus after all

Though the halftimes fly by, as do the games,  
These times spent together are frame by frame  
Yes, the seats are not wide  
On this long, bumpy ride  
It's a small bus after all

It's a small bus after all  
Right into the aisle we fall  
Can't you hear the driver call?  
It's a small, small bus!

* * *

That's all for now! Don't forget to review and tell me which song you would like to hear bandified!  
Rock on!  
CC Lartson


End file.
